Through These Tearful Eyes
by Determine Artist
Summary: A young nation born into the world, all alone, until one night he was saved by a man, who like none he never seen before. The man then takes him to his and later gives him the name Ludwig, but now a new challenge has emerged, when the man tries to gain his trust. Insecure about the man, could the nation ever trust him?
1. Chapter 1

Painful, emptiness, loneliness, these are what most people think of, when they got nothing, no home, no family, just the sounds of their own voice and the sky to keep them company. This this is especially true for one young blond hair, blue-eyed personified male nation.

As he looked up at the dark night sky, he'd noticed that was the same color as the past days went. It been five days since he been born into this world and there was already grueling obstacles for the young nation to overcome, evading attacks by other, older nations, mean humans, and animals, scrounging around and eating whatever he could find, and grasping on to, whatever warmth he could find, and only guided by instincts.

He soon felt the temperature dropped; he brought his tiny limbs closer to his body, only to be confronted by a sharp pain of another reminder of how those past days went. "_Why? Why do I have tortured like this? Why? It's not fair!_" he bitterly thought to himself. Thinking of the all times he caught glimpses of humans with children and other nations with younger nations, from behind the trees, living happily without a care in the world, while he was alone. At that moment, all he wanted, was not be lonely anymore; to some it doesn't seem that much to ask for.

After a while the nation felt the need to go. Even though he didn't want to, and little legs beg him not to, he gotten up, went several feet, and done his business.

* * *

><p>Once he finished, he was about to walk back to the place he called shelter, when he heard some soft noises, in the distance. "What could that be" he wondered. It sounded like someone other than himself was crying. His mind soon filled with questions about that noise, but only two of those questions that stuck out was who was it and why were they crying. He was about to go see who it was, but was soon stopped by a wall of painful memories, of the last living being, he'd come in contact with. He stood there shivering, before plucked up the courage, and went to investigate.<p>

As he'd gotten close enough, he saw something; causing him hid behind a tree, before looking back to see a silhouette of a man, on his knees sniffling. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he attempted to get a closer look, only to be stopped by a sound of a snapping twig, beneath his feet, alerting the person. Panic, he bolted, as fast as he could towards the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>As he kept up the haste, he heard the man calling out to him, but couldn't quite make out of what he was saying nor that he wanted to; his mind and body was focus on getting away from him. Suddenly he could no longer feel the ground beneath his feet, causing him to fall from a great height. At that moment the country thought "<em>Is this it? Is this how my life going to end?<em>"

Just then, he noticed the man from earlier swooping in, tightly embracing the nation in his arms, turning them around, and using his back to shielding the country from the hard ground.

"Hey? A-are you okay, kid?" The man asked. The young nation, now with widen eyes, couldn't say anything, as his body was still trying to process what just happen. "Well, the awesome me will take that as a yes" said the stranger, as he struggled to get them both up. The stranger, still kept hold of the little nation, soon covering him with the edge of his coat, and walking off.

* * *

><p>After a while, the blond hair, country's body had settled down, but he still felt perplex. Why didn't this stranger just ignore him and why did he put himself in harm's way, just to protect him; no other living being did that before, so why did he. Soon the nation, felt his eyes lids started to get heavier and heavier, until he found himself struggling to keep them open.<p>

Just then, his attention sifted when the main said "Hey, kid? It's alright, you can go to sleep now? It'll be a while, before we can get to my awesome place. We can talk, when you wake up" The nation was still insecure about whither he could trust him or not, but he at least took some comfort in the knowledge that this man was wasn't like the others, he dealt with. At that moment, he soon slip away in to darkness in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, he finally open up his eyes. He soon realized that he lying on something, big, soft, and warm with a few thick fabric draped over him and now was wearing brand new clothing, in some kind of stone shelter. "_Where am I and where is that man?_" he thought. He tried to get up, only to be stopped by a sharp pain. He soon noticed that parts of his body that were wounded was now warp tightly in a thin white cloth. "_Where did these come from?_" he questioned.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by a weird sounding noises followed by someone asking "So you're finally awake?"

He looked over to see the man from before, carrying a flat object, with other objects on it, standing in front of the entrance way. The blue-eyed boy kept on staring at the man as he walked towards a flat wooden object, beside the area he was sitting on. He was surprised, when he gotten better look at the guy; the man was not only unusual in personality, but physically too. The man had almost pure white hair and red, purple tinted eyes. The man soon sat on different looking object, before continuing to speak "You sure got some awesome luck there, kid. If the awesome me hadn't awesomely caught you when I awesomely did; you probably would've been dead, with in next day or so!"

"Why did you protect me, back there? You could have just let me be instead of hurting yourself;" the blond country asked, as he looked down at his legs.

"Hey? I 'am way too awesome, to let a kid suffer like that"

The nation didn't say anything, just kept on staring at his legs.

"So, what were you doing in that unawesome forest kid?"

The boy still kept silent.

"From the looks of your clothing the awesome me took form you and the looks of your body the awesome me says that you've been in that forest for at least a few days, so you got to have some reason for being there?"

"Tell me why you were in that forest crying?"

"WAIT! You heard that?" Asked the white hair man, as a little shade of pink soon covered his face.

The boy went silent again. The red-eyed man sigh. "Damn it, kid! You are really unawesomly stubborn! You know that? Look! I won't asked you any more about that, until you are ready. Okay?"

"Alright" The boy answered.

"Now, from the looks of your body. The awesome me says that you haven't had an awesome meals in days? So, here you go" The man said, as he handed the young nation a flat circular object, which had some mushy looking stuff and two stick like objects on it, to the country.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What do you mean, what is it? It's food"

"Food?"

"Yeah! What? You never had this stuff before?"

"No"

"Well, that stuff maybe not taste that awesome, but it'll sure get your strength back up"

The nation looked at his food with a serious expression. Hesitant, but eventually, hunger got the better of him. He then pick some of it up and put it in his mouth. The taste that flooded his mouth was nothing like the wild berries and nuts he had before. It was something new, something good. He soon quickly scoop up more and more food in his mouth.

"Hey, Kid! Wait!" Suddenly he felt the getting stuck his throught. As he struggled for air, he saw the man quickly handed a hollow cylinder shaped object with water in it.

"Here" He said "drink this" The nation soon gran the object and guzzle down the water, releasing the food's hold on his throat, finishing with a breath of relief.

"Whoa, Kid relax! There's enough food!" Just then, the nation stopped.

"Finished?" the man asked. The small nation nodded. He grabbed both objects from his hands, then place both objects on the flat wooden object and asked "My awesome name is Gilbert, what's yours kid?" The boy didn't answer him. He was still so insecure about this man that he doubted, he would even give out his human name, if he had one.

"What's the matter Kid, too awesome to give the awesome me one?" The white hair man asked. The boy kept silent.

"Not this unawesome thing again!" The man said in an annoyed tone. "Look Kid, I can't keep calling you kid all the time, you got have a name for the awesome me to call you"

"Why don't you, give me a name me than? Since you're that awesome!"

"Okay, let's see here" He thought for a moment, before saying "You're putting up, one hell of a battle. Let's see, how about I awesomely call you Ludwig? Awesome name, right?"

Rolling his eyes the young nation answered "Whatever;"

"Come on Kid, you wanted me to name you; you could act just a little happy!" The nation didn't say anything, as he lied back down, back facing towards Gilbert, and closed his eyes. After a bit, he heard the man muttered "Geez! I sure have an unwesome knack for finding the most stubborn kids?" Just then, he soon felt a thin fabric, being move up towards his shoulders, followed by Gilbert saying "Have some awesome dreams, Ludwig! He then heard Gilbert getting up, before hearing some clanking noises, followed by the sound of footsteps guardedly growing quieter, until it was quiet again. He still didn't know what to make of the new events or of the man, named Gilbert, but he was thankful to be at least be in a warm shelter. At that moment, he fell in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** How is this, good, bad, Meh? I would like to know and if you find any problems in this, then feel free to let me know. I want to improve on my writing, I don't to be stuck at the same level forever.

Okay, see you around. (3


End file.
